


You Are Perfect To Me

by Interupptingmoose218



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sam, Caring Dean, Cas is Bad At Racing Games, Crying, Cuddles, Destiel - Freeform, Love, M/M, Panic Attacks, Racing Games, Sad Crying Cas, human cas, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interupptingmoose218/pseuds/Interupptingmoose218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas cries, and completely breaks down. He's still learning how to control his new human emotions, all the mistakes he's made come rushing back to him, he has a panic attack but Dean is there to calm him down and make him feel loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Perfect To Me

Cas sat on the end of the bed with his head in his hands. Dean looked up from Sam's laptop over at the fallen angel. Dean heard Cas try to muffle a sob, so Dean closed his computer and walked over sitting on the bed next to Cas. Cas turned away from Dean. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas. 

"Oh Cas. What's the matter?" Dean asked, his voice full of compassion. 

"I'm a mess Dean! I'm suck a freakin' mess! I can't even control myself, I destroyed Heaven, I almost killed both you and Sam, I let out of the leviathins! I.....I....." Cas hiccuped and buried his face in Dean's shoulder. Dean rubbed small circles in Cas's back, shushing him like you would a newborn baby. 

"Cas. I've made mistakes to buddy, Sam's made mistakes. But you know what? You've saved our asses more times then I can count," Dean said, Cas sobbed, Dean could his shoulders shaking, as he cried. "You broke out of Niomi's spell. How many people do you know that could do that?" Dean asked. "I couldn't, you rebelled against Heaven for us Cas. Castiel, you are the reason i'm sitting here right now, because you raised me from perdition,"

"Dean! I can't do this! I can't do this, I can't, I can't, I can't!" Cas cried, he sat up and his breathing became faster. 

"Cas! Cas! Calm down, your having a panic attack. Breathe with me, okay? Deep breath through your nose. Out through your mouth," Dean said, Cas tried. Cas was panting, and his eyes were the size of saucers, fresh tears streaming from them. "Breathe Cas. Just Breathe, count with me, 1.2.3, in through your nose, 1.2.3 out through your mouth," Dean encouraged him, and soon Cas was able to calm down. 

"I'm such a mess Dean! I'm not special, i'm not perfect, I'm not a soldier, I'm not even an angel anymore!" Cas wailed. Dean pulled Cas against him, 

"Cas I don't know what you've heard people say, but no matter what anyone says you are perfect to me, because I love you Castiel," Dean said, this made Cas cry harder. Dean heard the familiar rumble of the Impala announcing Sam's arrival home from the store. Dean placed a kiss on Cas's forehead and began to rock back and forth whispering in Cas's ear. 

"I love you Castiel. I don't care what Sam says, I don't care what the other angel's say about you, because to me you are perfect," Cas sobbed into Dean's jacket wetting it with his tears, but Dean didn't care. Sam opened the door, placed the bags on the table and ran over to sit next to Cas. 

"Cas what's the matter?!" Sam asked, Dean explained quietly what the problem was to Sam. 

"Cas what do you want to do, what'll make you feel better bud?" Dean asked, Cas lifted his head. 

"Racing," Cas replied quietly. 

"You want to race me?" Dean asked, and Cas nodded. "Then we'll race," Dean sat down, and Sam got it turned on. Cas sat next to Dean cuddled next to the hunter, controller in his hand. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas, and kissed his forehead. Cas had stopped crying, but was still sniffling, and hiccuping. He snuggled closer to Dean. Sam had left the room to let them be alone. 

"Ohhhh, you chose a porshe!" Dean commented, Cas smiled just slightly. "Well in that case, i'll take the bright yellow ferrairi!" Dean said, selecting his car. "Your going down Cas!" Dean joked, Cas smiled and shook his head. "Oh yeah, I think so," Dean said. 

The race began and Dean passed Cas quickly, Cas was still getting used to the game, so near the end of the lap Dean crashed purposely but made it look like an accident so Cas could win. When Cas beat him, he snuggled against Dean, and the second race started. About halfway through, Dean looked to the right at Cas's screen and noticed his car slowing to a stop, Dean looked down and noticed that Cas had fallen asleep with his head on Dean's shoulder, his fingers still in position. Dean laughed quietly and took the controller placing it on the floor, he lifted Cas up and carried him to the bed, Dean then climbed in bed and cuddled against Cas. 

"Your perfect Cas, just the way you are. Don't ever change," Dean said placing a kiss on Cas's forehead before drifting into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
